Demons Who Cry Revenge
by QueenBattousai
Summary: When Kagome is killed by a hit and run drunk driver, InuYasha is devistated. But three years later in his home time he saves an elf, who offers InuYasha a chance to avenge Kagome. Will InuYasha find peace on this quest? Chapter 5 up
1. The Day You Left Me

Demons Who Cry Revenge An InuYasha Fanfic By: Erin Prazan  
  
Chapter 1 The Day You Left Me  
  
"What a horrible day." Kagome whined as she and her dog demon friend, InuYasha made their way home from the supermarket. InuYasha was visiting Kagome from his time five hundred years earlier, and his timing was terrible, as it had been raining hard for three days straight now. "I'm sorry I had to drag you out into this storm InuYasha."  
"It's OK," InuYasha replied, holding onto the baseball cap that hid his doglike ears so it wouldn't blow away, "besides, I don't like the idea of letting you walk out in a storm like this alone, especially since demons from this time might know you have the Shakon Jewel."  
"InuYasha, for the last time, there are no demons in this time." Kagome answered back matter-of-factly, yelling over the howl of the wind so InuYasha could hear her. "Besides, it's back at the shrine, protected by those wards Keade gave us remember? It'll be safe." InuYasha still wasn't convinced, as he knew some demons were smart, and could find way to get past wards. But InuYasha decided not to worry Kagome, and shook it off.  
The rain was coming down harder now, soaking through InuYasha's hakama and seeping through the cracks in Kagome's raincoat. The wind was whipping around them, almost making InuYasha lose his hat. "Almost at the subway station!" InuYasha could hear Kagome call out over the wind and the sound of rain hitting the pavement. InuYasha shot a glance in Kagome's direction, seeing her clutching the bag of groceries against her chest. It had been three years since the Shakon Jewel was restored, and Naraku had been defeated. Kagome was nineteen, living in an apartment not too far away from the shrine. Her brother, Sota, was being trained to take over the responsibility of caring for the shrine. Her family thought it was enough trouble for her taking care of the Shakon Jewel then adding the task of caring for the shrine. As Kagome had originally lived alone, InuYasha decided it was a good idea if he came to the present and live with her to keep her company.  
"Come on InuYasha!" InuYasha grabbed Kagome's arm to keep track of her as they quickly ran down the slick stairs towards the train. It was only a train ride and a walk across the street until they got to the apartment building and InuYasha couldn't wait to get some food in his stomach. They quickly bought their tickets and boarded the train, exhausted and glad that barely anyone was on the train, so they could sit on the benches by the windows. InuYasha shook his head, spraying water everywhere, his baseball cap accidentally flying off and hitting a young woman in the face. "Oh, sorry about that ma'am." InuYasha quickly said, quickly flattening his ears so the woman couldn't and hurriedly jammed the cap on his head.  
"InuYasha." Kagome said exasperated, patting the spot beside her, inviting InuYasha to sit down. InuYasha gave her an apologetic glance and looked down at his fingers. He was wet, and tired, and hungry. He couldn't wait to get home, maybe Kagome might let him help cook dinner that night. "Thanks for staying with me InuYasha." Kagome said, patting InuYasha on the shoulder, causing the hanyou to look up at her. InuYasha smiled at Kagome and patted her on the knee. *InuYasha sure has changed a lot from the first time I met him* Kagome thought. *He's a lot nicer then he was.* Kagome knew InuYasha liked her more then a friend, it wasn't that hard to figure out.  
Kagome had fallen down a magical well on her family's property on her fifteenth birthday, landing in Feudal Japan, five hundred years in the past. That's when found InuYasha, pinned against a tree in an enchanted sleep with an arrow. It was Kagome who had set InuYasha free and she was also responsible for the shattering of the Shakon Jewel, but with help from InuYasha and some new friends, she was able to retrieve the shards from the evil Naraku. Kagome sighed as she reminisced about the past. It had been ages since she had seen Shippo, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Koga, Miroku, Myoga and Kirara. She wondered how they were doing. Keade, the kindly old woman who had helped tons with Kagome and InuYasha's quest for the Shakon Jewel Shards, had died just the week before from illness. Only Kaede's sister, Kikyou remained. Kagome sighed. She missed everyone from the Feudal Era. It was hard when she made the decision not to go back, but she needed to keep the jewel safe from yaokai, and it was easier to do so in her own time.  
Kagome was so busy daydreaming, that she would have missed the stop if InuYasha hadn't poked her in the side. Kagome groaned, picking up the bag of groceries, hugging them to her chest once more as she and InuYasha once again braved the stormy weather. InuYasha, nice guy he was now, draped the sleeve of his hakama over Kagome's head, shielding her from at least most of the rain. It wasn't raining down as hard as it had been, which was plus as Kagome and InuYasha were still sopping wet, but it was still hard to see. Kagome began walking faster, InuYasha trailing behind her as she rush to get home and let her cat out of the apartment to allow him to have his nightly stalk around the building. "Kagome, slow down, I can't see you!" InuYasha called, trying to find Kagome in the blinding rain. "Kagome, Kagome!" But Kagome didn't hear him, all she could do was try and find her way across the street, trying hard to get home. She didn't see the lights heading right for her, but InuYasha did. "Kagome!" InuYasha cried, trying to get Kagome's attention as he started jumping towards the middle of the street where Kagome was walking. "Watch out!" But it was too late, and InuYasha knew it was when he heard the unmistakable thud and Kagome screaming as her body went flying through the air, her groceries flying everywhere. "Kagome!" InuYasha cried as the car sped off, a high cruel laugh from its driver fading until it was hiding by the sound of the rain and wind.  
InuYasha dashed over to where Kagome lay, still, not moving, as he slowly lifted her head. Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her brown pools filled with pain as she looked up at InuYasha. "InuYasha." Kagome muttered, raising her hand and resting it on InuYasha's cheek as tears began sliding down his face, mingling with the rain. Kagome then pulled InuYasha's face towards her, kissing him passionately before parting from him. InuYasha stared at her in shock, his eyes wide, as Kagome just smiled at him, muttering, "Gomen. An.a.ta.." With those last words, her hand slipped from his face, falling to the ground. InuYasha once again looked at her in shock, shaking her lightly, then violently, until finally sobbing, screaming out her name in sorrow and grief. "KAGOME!!" 


	2. Welcome Home, Rin

Chapter 2 Welcome Home, Rin  
  
InuYasha sat bolt upright in his futon, breathing hard. InuYasha groaned as he remembered what day it was. It was three years ago to the day. Three years ago Kagome died because of a hit and run driver. Drunk, some had said, maybe even had fallen asleep. InuYasha knew better. He still remembered the smell emitting from the car when she died. Yaokai. It was a yaokai smell, strong even in the rain. It wasn't drunk, he purposely hit Kagome. InuYasha reached up and digging his clawed hand down the front of his bed robes and pulled out a pink, round jewel. "Shikon no Tama." InuYasha muttered, holding the jewel in between his forefinger and thumb. InuYasha had taken to upon himself, as a tribute to Kagome, to take the Shikon no Tama and become a hermit in the mountains, only going into town for supplies every few months. He was still hanyou, never once using the jewel to become full demon. He owed that much to her. The beaded necklace still hung around his neck, the spell wearing off now. Well, the first one anyway. A new one had been placed by Kikyou at InuYasha's bidding. Now only those close to InuYasha could 'sit' him. Shippo had tried once, only getting a severe knock on the head by InuYasha.  
InuYasha sighed, remembering his old friends, still living down at the old village where Kikyou was, helping the towns' people. The only one of their party that was still with InuYasha was Kirara. Sango had caught up with InuYasha as he was sneaking away from the village in the middle of the night with the Shikon no Tama and insisted that he take her. InuYasha was hesitant, but took Kirara under his wing. Kirara was now at his side, sleeping soundly in some of his bunched up blankets. InuYasha sighed and scratched the little cat demon behind the ears. It was nice to at least have someone who couldn't speak human with him, someone who could keep his secrets.  
InuYasha, now fully awake, dragged himself out of his futon and, grabbing his clothes, walked outside to a hot spring not that far away. After taking a long bath, he got dressed and returned to the house to find he had a guest. "InuYasha-sama! InuYasha-sama!" A cry came from the front door, a female voice. InuYasha, sighing, walked forward and opened the door. Much to his surprise, it was Rin. Rin had grown over the years, well in fact, a little shapelier then Kagome had been. Her long black was pulled back in a tight ponytail, ending at the middle of her back. Her dark eyes looked sad, her kimono, skin and hair were filthy, leading InuYasha to believe she had traveled for many days. A bag was draped over her shoulders, and a note was in her hand.  
"Rin? What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked, ushering the young girl in as Kirara appeared on the step, looking at the human and hanyou with curiosity. Almost out of no where, Rin started to cry. "Wha...What's wrong?" Rin didn't answer; instead she handed the note to InuYasha and gestured for him to read it. It took InuYasha a couple seconds to recognize his brother, Sesshomaru's, handwriting, looking over the letter with interest, skimming it for some key words. It was well known that InuYasha didn't like to read, but he sighed and finally gave in, reading the letter Sesshomaru had written him. It read:  
  
Brother,  
  
I wish to confide in you of Rin's safety these next few months. I am afraid I have made a dire mistake that I cannot repent for easily. Rin cannot travel with me, so I turn her to you for guidance and protection. I know the loss of Kagome was hard, but I need you to put that aside, care for Rin. Make sure she is safe; I love her so, and protect her until I come for her.  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
InuYasha looked over the letter several times before coming to a realization. "Um, Rin, as in mistake he doesn't mean..." All Rin did was nod and sob harder, sitting on the step next to Kirara, who mewed and rested a paw on Rin's knee lovingly. *She's too young.* InuYasha thought, looking at the young, sixteen year old girl. *She's too young to be burdened with this kind of responsibility. What the hell was Sesshomaru thinking!?* InuYasha made a growl, making Rin look up at him in surprise. "He did it, didn't he?" InuYasha said at length, looking at Rin with such a look of anger that it made Rin cover in fear. "He got you pregnant." Rin nodded again, crying harder. InuYasha's face softened and he kneeled down and hugged the girl. He was a hermit, but there were times when he knew he had to do the right thing. He had grieved for Kagome for three years, and he knew it was time to set her aside for now. He looked the girl in the eyes, and after smiling at her and patting her on the head, said finally, "Welcome home, Rin." 


	3. The Kumo and The River

Chapter 3 The Kumo and the River  
  
InuYasha took his daily walk by the river later that day after getting Rin settled in. She had almost immediately taken to the place, and had cooked him lunch and cleaned somewhat before he stopped her and sent her to the springs for a bath. InuYasha had to admit, it was rather nice having someone else around to talk to. Kirara was OK, and she could understand human, but she couldn't _speak_ it. Not to InuYasha's knowledge anyway.  
InuYasha sighed and stretched as he headed for the river, the sound of the rushing water reaching his ears, and almost instantly he felt at peace. He found his usual rock overlooking the river and sat himself down, folding his hands and closing his eyes. This was his quiet place. He usually liked to come down here whenever he needed a nice place to think. The first time was shortly after Kagome died, and now, he needed to think about Rin.  
He opened his mouth and began what sounded like a deep Buddhist chant, which seemed to echo within the crashing of the river's waves. He allowed his mind to clear of all thoughts, letting nothing but his deep chants and the crashing of the waves to echo within the confines of his soul.  
InuYasha didn't remember how long he had relied on meditation to help him think. He guessed around the time Kagome died, but he didn't really remember. All he knew is that it helped his mind stay clear whenever he was brought into a fight, allowing him to think better on his feet.  
How long he was in this particular trance he could not say, as all he could hear was the silence, which had droned out the chanting and the river. As he was going to deeper into trance, his chanting now ceasing, a strange sensation came over him. It wasn't a feeling of impending doom, but a strange feeling of something wrong. No matter how deep in trance he was, he couldn't shake it. Suddenly, a scream cut through the silence and forced him awake, looking around wildly for the source.  
As he leapt up on to his feet, InuYasha spotted a figure, which seemed to be riding a deer teetering dangerously close on the edge of a cliff that hung out over the river. As InuYasha watched, a giant yaokai was advancing towards the figure. InuYasha couldn't make out a shape, and he didn't have time to, as the yaokai leapt at the figure, causing both him and his steed to plummet into the river. "Oh my god!" InuYasha yelled, quickly leaping down towards the river's edge, trying to find a place to try and grab them. He looked about wildly, trying to find them, hoping they hadn't been sucked under, when the deer shot its head out of the water and let out a loud bray. A hand soon shot out of the water and grabbed one of its antlers, pulling up the owners head. InuYasha quickly scanned the river again until he saw a log draped over the water.  
With cat like reflexes, considering he was an inu hanyou, he leapt onto the log and reached out with his hand. With a stretch, he grabbed the deer's bridle and held on tightly while grabbing its antler. With a tug, he pulled both the deer and it's rider onto the log, both looking extremely water logged and very grateful. With some effort, InuYasha helped the both of them to the shore towards his cabin, and set them down for a rest, all while watching for the yaokai that had attacked them.  
InuYasha froze when he saw a giant kumo advancing towards them, its eyes glued on the deer and its rider, whom had passed out. InuYasha reached for his belt only to remember he had left the Tetseiga back at the cabin, and he knew he was in for quite the fight. He flexed his claws and readied himself, not really sure if he was ready or not.  
The kumo stopped just a few feet short of them and swiped at InuYasha, giving the inu the que to attack back. "IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!!" InuYasha yelled, unleashing his trademark claw attack. He sliced through the kumo as if it was nothing, unfortunately only severing three of the kumo's legs. _This isn't going anywhere._ InuYasha thought, attacking the kumo again. _I need Tetseiga!_ InuYasha had succeeded in severing off another leg, but the victory was short lived, as the kumo slammed him in the gut with one of its remaining legs, smashing him up against a rock wall. InuYasha's body screamed with pain. He watched with pain filled eyes as the kumo positioned its head to bite, striking quickly. InuYasha, thinking it was the end, closed his eyes and waited for the fatal bite. But it never came, only the sound of the kumo screaming with pain.  
InuYasha opened his eyes timidly; afraid of what he would see, to see Kirara in full demon form latched onto the kumo's face with her ling saber teeth. "InuYasha-sama!" InuYasha looked down to see Rin at the foot of the rock wall, holding the Tetseiga firmly in her hands. With a great effort, she threw the sword up at him. He caught the sword in his outstretched hand and unsheathed the great demon sword. It transformed, allowing InuYasha to slice its leg off, setting him free.  
"Rin," InuYasha called to the frightened human girl, "get that deer and its rider back to the house where it's safe. That kumo is after them." Rin nodded and hurried over to them, heaving the rider onto the deer's back before leading it towards the house.  
Now with them safely out of the way, InuYasha turned back to the fight to see Kirara flying right at him. She had been thrown off of the kumo's face, which was ten times angrier then before. InuYasha tried to jump out of the way, but was pinned down under Kirara's unconscious form. _Need more time to get out from under her._ InuYasha thought as he watched the kumo advance. "This isn't good..." InuYasha gulped and closed his eyes once again. Soon a quick whistling could be heard and another screech of pain, then silence. InuYasha opened his eyes and looked up to see the kumo had vanished, nothing left but charred fragments that had once been the kumo itself. And the whistling, the only thing that made that kind of noise was an arrow. He quickly looked around to see Kikyo standing on the back, her arm still tense from shooting the arrow. "Oh great... Now I'm at the mercy of a priestess." InuYasha groaned, knowing damn well Kikyo still didn't like him. He and Kikyo stared at each other for a few minutes before she oddly turned and left, leaving behind a very confused InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha returned home with a battle worn Kirara sometime later, his hakama ripped and his hair frazzled. Kirara looked slightly worse, with scratches all over her body and a bump on her head from being thrown to the ground. Rin was waiting on them from the doorway, the skittish deer tied out to a tree in the front. "Where's the rider?" InuYasha asked, looking around in case he had woken up.  
"Inside lying down. I had found an empty room and I placed him in it. Follow me." Rin took InuYasha's and led him and a now smaller Kirara down the hallway to the room next to InuYasha's own. The rider was sprawled out on the floor, his leathers and cloths dripping with moisture. "I couldn't find a futon, and I can't seem to find the fastenings to his outfit." Rin explained as InuYasha knelt beside the rider. He looked to be nothing more then a young boy, no older then twenty one at least, with long black hair reaching to his shoulders, a green headband holding the hair back from his face. His clothing was rather ornate for travel wear, intricately stitched in designs of leaves and trees. A button at his collar was undone, showing off an impressive shirt of silverish white mail. Off to his side, a decorated quiver of arrows and a bow resting with two daggers with gold inlaid into the ivory handle, and a long sword, its oaken handle inlaid with silver.  
InuYasha bent forward to get a better look at the boy's face. He had a strange scent about him, giving InuYasha the strangest feeling that he wasn't a human, nor a demon. Brushing some of his hair away from his face, InuYasha caught sight of his ear, which was pointed. "What the..." InuYasha said as he looked at the boy, whose eyes began to flutter open. "Who are you?"  
The boy didn't answer right away, just blinked a few times before sitting bolt upright. "Where is it?! Where was that giant spider?!" He yelled out in fear, speaking perfect Japanese, even though he didn't look Japanese.  
"It's gone, don't worry." InuYasha cooed, trying to calm the boy. "We helped you get away from it." He motioned to Rin and Kirara, who both stood by the door. "By the way... uh..."  
The boy seemed to sense InuYasha's question and smiled, joyfully replying. "My name is Zephyr, Zephyr Elvenwood. Tis a pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasure is all mine." InuYasha answered, nodding in acknowledgement. "My name is InuYasha, I am an inu hanyou. The girl behind me is Rin, and the little cat yaokai with her is Kirara." Zephyr nodded to them all in greeting, an odd, confused look on his face. "Is something wrong, Zephyr-san?" InuYasha inquired.  
"Well," Zephyr began, looking at Kirara with slight interest, "you said the kitten was a cat 'yaokai'? I am still not very good with my Japanese so I am not sure what that word means." He explained, looking slightly embarrassed.  
InuYasha just smiled. "Well then, I shall help you improve it. 'Yaokai' in Japanese means... now what was the more common word for it... oh yes... it means demon." At this, InuYasha noticed the boy's body go rigid from what he guessed was fright. "Oh, no need to be alarm, Zephyr-san. Kirara-chan is a very good yaokai. She actually used to be a pet to a demon exterminator." Zephyr relaxed, his eyes still watching Kirara. "And I'm an inu hanyou, which means I'm half dog demon."  
"'Inu' I knew meant 'dog'," Zephyr explained, smiling, "but thank you for clearing it up for me."  
InuYasha smiled at his new guest, and inhaled deeply in relief into his nostrils, bringing in Zephyr's scent. "Um, Zephyr-san," InuYasha began, very confused at the odd earthly, flowery scent that Zephyr produced, "you have a rather odd scent. You don't smell like any human I've met before."  
Zephyr looked at InuYasha with a bemused look on his face before chuckling and pointed to himself. "Oh, that's because I'm not human." InuYasha and the others looked at Zephyr in pure shock. "I know what you're thinking. 'How can he be not human when he looks like one?' Well, it's quite simple." Zephyr stated, waving his hand as if to swat at a fly. "I'm not human, I'm an elf."

* * *

A/N

Finally! After months and months of thinking I've actually been able to update this fic! I really need to watch InuYasha again...

Also, for those of you who can't really understand Japanese, I shall translate all Japanese words I use

Hanyou - half blood/half demon

Inu - dog

Kumo - Spider

Yaokai - Demon

-san - Mr. or Mrs.

-chan - Little or Miss (A very common title for girls)

-sama - Lord or Master

-kun - Common title for boys

-hime - Princess(?)

miko - Preistess

Well, that's all for todays Japanese lesson. Tune in next time and I may have more.


	4. Quest for a Loved One

Chapter 4  
Quest for a Loved One  
  
It was later that evening as InuYasha was soaking in the hot springs was he able to process what Zephyr had told him. ('I'm not human, I'm an elf.') What was an elf? InuYasha knew he had heard the term before, but he couldn't remember where. (Where did I hear that word before?) InuYasha thought to himself as he pulled his aching muscles from the comforting heat of the water. He wrapped himself in a robe and walked back to the house with his bath things and returned to the sound of Rin's laughter as Zephyr told her stories of his adventures. InuYasha immediately retreated to his room.  
After dressing in a set of blue robes, a change from his usual red hakama gi, he returned to the kitchen for dinner. Rin was talking in rapid fire to Zephyr, who had heard of Rin's situation and offered to stay and help care for her. InuYasha, oddly, agreed for him to stay. Not even InuYasha himself knew why he agreed, he just did.  
InuYasha took a seat across from Zephyr and waited as Rin filled his rice bowl, after which he quietly began to eat. Zephyr seemed to take the hint, as he too began to quietly eat. Rin even said nothing except to offer to refill their bowls. All too soon the meal ended, and InuYasha got up to go to this room. It was then did a thought come to his head. "Um... Zephyr-san?" InuYasha asked, turning back to his elven guest. "I was wondering if I could have an audience with you in my room please. Say in....oh... twenty minutes?" Zephyr nodded before turning to Rin to ask her if she would like help with the dishes, allowing InuYasha to escape to his room.  
With quick speed he soon was in his room, the door shut behind him as he began to root through an old chest located in the corner of the room. It was filled with things InuYasha had collected over the years, including several items of Kagome's he hadn't been able to give back or had forgotten to give back. He had remembered where he had heard the term 'elf', and now all he needed was to find it. It wasn't at all long when InuYasha finally felt the smooth hard cover of an old book of Kagome's. Pulling it out, he read the title out loud. "Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring." He read to himself, flipping through the book until he landed on the page where Frodo and his company arrived in Lothlòrien. He read quickly through the pages, remembering he had even seen the movie with Kagome after it had come out on DVD. Closing the book, he returned it to his chest, just in time to hear Zephyr walking down the hallway towards his room.  
The door slid open to reveal the elf standing in the doorway, changed out of his leathers and silver mail shirt into a men's kimono. "You wanted to talk to me, InuYasha-san?" Zephyr asked, taking a seat across from the sullen hanyou.  
"Yes." Was the inu's quiet reply. "I want to learn a little bit about you, and to apologize for not speaking during our meal. I was being a rude host." InuYasha bowed in apologize only to be laughed off by Zephyr.  
"I understand you've been quite sullen and closed to people for a while, InuYasha-san. Rin had explained you don't really like interaction with other beings." Zephyr explained, smiling. "She said you had lost someone close to you a few years ago?"  
InuYasha nodded, a look of pain reaching his eyes. "Yes. Her name was Kagome." Zephyr said nothing as InuYasha looked away, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "She was from the future. We had met each other because she had fallen through an enchanted well which brought her here. We traveled with each other for a few years before we went to her home time. During that time together, she was hit by a car, a machine people in the future used for transportation. She died in my arms shortly after." InuYasha felt a choking sensation in his throat and fell silent before continuing. Zephyr didn't say a word. "Since then, I returned to my home time and became a hermit. But no matter how long I stayed away from the present, no matter how long I stayed away from human interaction, I still remember. I remember her scent, the scent of her blood, the weather that day, the date... And I even remember the scent of the car's driver."  
"Was he drunk?" Zephyr asked, not moving a single muscle. "Usually when one remembers a scent like that, it is usually of alcohol."   
InuYasha shook his head. "No, he wasn't drunk, and he wasn't asleep either, because I had heard him laugh after it happened. His scent..." InuYasha closed his eyes, placing his fingers to his temple as he remembered, "...it was a yaokai's scent." Zephyr gasped. "Yes, I have a strong belief that it was a yaokai that killed my beloved Kagome." Both of them fell silent, not saying anything. "I started meditating after I moved out here." InuYasha continued, strangely strengthened. "And every so often, an image will be in my head." Zephyr looked up at InuYasha, who had his head down as he looked at the matted floor. "It's a blur so far, but each time I see it, it gets clearer."  
"Do you think it's an image of the yaokai that killed Kagome?" Zephyr asked, now totally captivated by InuYasha's story.  
InuYasha shrugged. "All I can tell so far is that the person in the image has white hair and I'm guessing wears black clothing." InuYasha once again returned his fingers to his temple as he tried to remember. "I only personally know one yaokai that matched that description. She was a rogue miko, or priestess who sold her soul to a demon so she could retain her youth, but she was destroyed when she lost her power." InuYasha, thought harder. Zephyr remained silent and wondered if it was a good idea to change the subject until InuYasha began to speak again. "I do remember two very clear details. One, whenever I have this vision, I can clearly see the person's eyes, which are cat like and red." Unbeknownst to InuYasha as he said this, something seemed to click in Zephyr's head, who had seen eyes like that before. "Two, his scent. He was a shape shifting demon. I knew this because I've fought against shape shifters and they all had a common scent, and I would smell the scent whenever I had the vision."  
"A shape shifting yaokai with red eyes?" Zephyr repeated a sense of urgency in his voice. InuYasha nodded, surprised at Zephyr's outburst. "I know of a yaokai of that description."   
InuYasha's eyes went wide. "You know of a demon like that?"  
Zephyr nodded before replying. "His name is RavenNight Shadowblood. He's a fearsome demon who had become deranged after his beloved sister was killed. He is the reason I am out here in unknown territory." InuYasha was now watching the elf intently. "About four hundred years ago he attacked my people while I was on a trip to another elven land called Hyrule. When I returned, I found my home almost destroyed, my father so injured he could no longer fight in the army he loved, my beloved mother dead, and my little brother missing." It was now Zephyr's turn to look sad as InuYasha continued to watch him contently. "My father told me that RavenNight had destroyed our home and killed my mother. He could not explain my brother's disappearance."  
"You're brother just disappeared?" InuYasha asked. "Couldn't he have just run away when the colony was attacked?"  
Zephyr shook his head. "No. There was no trace of my brother just running away. You could track him easy until you hit a certain grove, and then, poof, nothing. The only clue we have was the form of an eye burned into the trunk of a nearby tree." It was then did Zephyr produce a drawing of the eye, which InuYasha automatically recognized. "I have no idea what this means..."  
"That's the Eye of Ra!" InuYasha interrupted, taking the picture and tracing the picture with the tip of his claw. The eye markings, the overall shape of the eye, it was the Eye of Ra.  
Zephyr seemed surprised that InuYasha knew whose symbol it was. "I see you also know of the great goddess, Ra."   
InuYasha's ears pricked at the word goddess. "I thought Ra was a God, not a Goddess."  
"Obviously that's what her worshippers in Egypt thought too. I guess she wasn't very clear when she said her gender." Zephyr chuckled. "But as to why the Eye was present at the site, we have no damn clue." Zephyr then took the picture from InuYasha's hands and looked him square in the face. "InuYasha, I know we have just met, but can you do me a favor?"  
InuYasha was a little perplexed by the question, but nodded and answered. "Yeah, with what?"  
"The reason I have left my home was to search for my brother, whom I believe is somewhere on this planet in another elf colony." Zephyr explained, not taking his gaze from InuYasha's face. "InuYasha, after Rin has born her child and is fit to care for herself, will you help me quest for my brother?"  
InuYasha looked skeptical. "I don't know. I have to be honest with you Zephyr but I see nothing in it for me."  
Zephyr's face seemed to fall before he came up with an idea. "InuYasha, I'll give you the whole time of Rin's pregnancy to sharpen the image that is shown to you. You will accompany me on my quest on one condition."  
"And what's that?"  
"If the figure in your vision is a white haired, red eyed yaokai... with three scars on his right cheek."

* * *

A/N

OK, time to clear more crap up that came up since I posted the last chapter.

OK, I got a review from someone, not saying any pennames... but to answer that persons question... NO I AM NOT BRINGING BACK KAGOME!!!

I am one of those people who, when they kill off people, they stay dead... Unless I think of a kick ass way to bring them back. Unfortunately for the person who asked me, Kagome isn't one of those people.

Another thing to clear up. Elves indeed are magically and damn handy to have around, but the most they can bring back to life are plants. Only supreme beings, like gods and goddesses can bring people back to life. It could kill any one below that status to try and bring someone to life beings it takes a lot of physical and magical energy, which could result in the death of the person who is trying to bring the other person to life.

I may bring Kagome and every one else who died by evil hands (i.e. Lily and James, all the 9/11 victims... yadda yadda) at the end of my Phoenix Series (The _very _bitter end) beings this story actually is a prequel to them, as several of my other fics are.


	5. Sadoka

Chapter 5

Sadoka

Time passed, days turned to weeks, and week turned to months. Spring faded into summer, and summer into fall. For the most part Inuyasha's mountain remained unchanged, save for the new housemates he now had. Zephyr decided to stay with Inuyasha, Kirara and Rin until Inuyasha's vision sharpened, and until Rin bore her child. As for Rin, she was hardly recognizable. Her hair had grown out, now tied into a bun every day. Her eyes seemed to glow differently, and hardly unnoticeable was her now very large, round stomach.

As Rin's due date approached, Inuyasha became restless, not just from worry about the health of Rin her new child, but also for the fact that when Sesshomaru retrieved Rin and the child his time would be up to give Zephyr an answer.

Inuyasha now lay upon his meditating rock, looking up at the sky, remembering how he and Kagome used to try and find shapes in the clouds. Kirara lay on his stomach in her usual small form, sleeping soundly as Zephyr's elk, Moro, grazed peacefully nearby. Zephyr was currently hunting in the nearby woods. Rin was sitting on her knees next to Inuyasha, just enjoying the breeze wafting through the valley, her hands resting over her stomach protectively.

Inuyasha shot a worried glance at Rin, only to see her smiling sweetly, her eyes closed in relaxation. Smiling contently himself, he turned his gaze back to the sky and closed his eyes as well. Sleep soon overtook him, and he was soon dreaming about, whom else, Kagome. He saw Kagome as she and her brother Sota working in the kitchen. He saw her making them breakfast in the morning after they moved into their new apartment. He could feel the soft touch of her skin, the smell of her shampoo.

He was so deeply into his dream he didn't feel someone shaking him until finally he felt a sharp stinging on his hand. He snapped awake to find that Kirara had bit his hand in a state of panic when he didn't wake up. And the cause of her panic? Inuyasha immediately looked over at Rin, who was doubled over in pain moaning, a wet patch on the rock next to her. Her water had broken, and she had gone into labor.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha leapt up, grabbed Rin and dashed her to the house. Before leaving, he turned to Kirara with instructions to go find Zephyr and bring him back, knowing he would need the elf's extensive knowledge of medicines for this. As soon as Inuyasha finished saying the last word, Kirara transformed and took to the skies, Moro following.

Inuyasha wasted no more time getting Rin home, almost in a near panic. Rin was a month early, and Inuyasha worried not only for the baby's safety, but Rin's safety as well. Inuyasha shivered at the thought of what Sesshomaru would do to him if Rin died during childbirth, and decided not to think about it until it came to be, in case he jinxed them all.

Inuyasha took Rin to a room that was prepared for that day, laying her down on the futon and made sure she was comfortable. Rin was doing her breathing exercises now, like Inuyasha had taught her. Her face was contorted in pain as the contractions intensified. It was too soon for her contractions to be so close together, and Inuyasha was beginning to worry.

Soon the welcome sound of Zephyr's elven boots reached Inuyasha's ears over Rin's harsh breathing, and Inuyasha looked up in happiness when the door slid open to reveal Zephyr, obviously out of breathe. Quickly using a string he had in his pocket to tie back his hair, Zephyr kneeled down next to Rin and began barking instructions to Inuyasha and Kirara, who followed them without question.

Minutes passed, and a half an hour passed as Rin began pushing hard, sweat running down her forehead and back. Her hand was squeezing Inuyasha's to try and control her agony. Inuyasha's hand screamed in pain but he thought nothing of it, concentrating on helping Rin get through it. Finally Rin heaved once more and fell back, her eyes closed, panting painfully hard. Inuyasha feared that her strength had finally given out, and that she could go no further, until a baby's wail reached his ears.

He turned his attention back towards Zephyr, who had been at Rin's feet, making sure the baby had come out correctly. He was hurriedly but gently wrapping something in a clean while cloth, and just barely could Inuyasha make out a small baby. Soon the baby was cleaned and wrapped, Rin having passed out from the strain, Zephyr believing it was best that she rest now, and handed Inuyasha the baby.

"It's a girl." He said, as he rested the baby in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears as he looked down at his new niece. He could see a crescent moon on her forehead, and one blue mark on each cheek, like her father. She had stark white hair, and she was slightly pale. Inuyasha hugged her close to his chest so she could hear his heartbeat, which seemed to calm her, as she stopped crying. She instead opened her eyes as wide as she could without the light harming them, showing blue eyes. The pupils were narrow, like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's, but they were indeed blue.

Inuyasha bent down and kissed her on her forehead lovingly before a small, weakened voice reached his ears. "Aren't you going to name her?" Inuyasha looked over at Rin, who was awake now, being propped up by Kirara, who was still in her large form.

"But," Inuyasha replied, "She's yours and Sesshomaru's daughter. Shouldn't you be the one to name it?"

Rin shook her head. "Sessho-anata wanted you to name her. As a reward for taking care of me." Inuyasha smiled, and then returned his gaze to the baby, deep in thought. Inuyasha then smiled at the baby as she blubbered, now thinking of the perfect name.

"Sadoka. Her name is Sadoka."

* * *

A/N: Finally an update.

I apologize for not updating my fics very often, but battling between writers block, school, and work is very tiring. I was only able to write this because I had no homework, and I was totally writing this chapter through writers block, which is why its so short. Anyway, I hope to update some of my other fics soon. Catch ya later!


End file.
